Nueva vida
by Pinguina-Fantasma
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki siempre ha admirado a los doctores, incluso a su loco padre, llegando a querer ser en uno. Pero todo cambió cuando a los 9 años vió como nadie salvó la vida de su madre. Ahora a los 17 está a poco tiempo de decidir su futuro, el cual es incierto ¿Podrá la llegada de nueva compañera ayudarle a encontrar su camino? ¿o acabará más perdido?
1. Encuentro

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow.

Bueno aquí de nuevo con otra historia, espero que esta también les guste, aunque se que el milagro que ocurrió con la anterior no se va a volver a repetir, pero si a una persona le agrada me sentiré feliz. Ya terminé mis pruebas y espero tener más tiempo para subir un capítulo semanal. Sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten, y si no es así lamento haberles quitado su tiempo.

Saludos.

**Capitulo 1**

En una sala de espera de un hospital, se encontraba un hombre hablando con el doctor, estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que ninguno se percato de la presencia de un pequeño polisón que estaba detrás de una pared escuchando atentamente lo que decían.

-su estado es grave, sus signos vitales descienden a cada minuto-le paso una hoja-tu mejor que nadie entiendes lo que eso significa.

-si-suspiró cansado-lo sé pero…-respiró hondo-mis hijos me odiarán por hacer esto.

El hombre de blanca cabellera apoyo su mano es el hombro del moreno, era el típico gesto para intentar darle consuelo a la gente cuando sabes que tiene una dura decisión que tomar, el había visto a su padre hacer lo mismo con muchas personas, y nunca presagiaban algo bueno, la personas siempre terminaban destrozadas.

-se que todo esto es muy repentino, pero en este tipo casos el tiempo es vital.

-lo sé-tomó el lápiz y firmo el papel-desconéctala y dona sus órganos.

-¡NO!-gritó el pequeño, saliendo de su escondite

-Ichigo-se sorprendió el moreno

-no la desconecten ¡NO MATEN A MI MADRE!-corrió hacia él con lágrimas los ojos.

-hijo, tu no entiendes, ella…

-aún respira-se aferró a sus pantalones-haz algo papá, tu puedes curarla, siempre salvas a la gente y ahora mamá…

-¡ICHIGO!-dijo con voz firme-sabes que si hubiera algo por hacer, lo haría sin dudarlo, pero no hay remedio que la salve-entregó los papeles al hombre de lentes-hazlo Ryuken.

-¡NO!-el niño iba a correr hacia el doctor, pero los fuertes brazos de su padre lo detuvieron.

Intentó zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía, el agarre se lo impedía, cada vez más apretado. Se volteo para reclamarle, y entonces notó que de sus negros ojos brotaban gruesas lágrimas. El pequeño sintió una inmensa opresión en su pecho, no se había detenido a pensar que no solo él sufriría la pérdida de un ser amado. Su madre moriría, y se llevaba consigo la alegría de su familia. En ese momento sentía cómo muy dentro de él, en su alma, algo se desgarraba, era el peor dolor que había sentido en su corta vida, y nada podría reparar la profunda herida que se quedaba grabada dentro de su ser.

De pronto abrió los ojos, tenía el rostro sudado y una opresión en el pecho.

-¡ICHIGO!-a su cuarto entró corriendo un hombre de unos cuarenta años.

-maldición, deja de entrar así -el adolecente lo recibió con una patada

-bien hecho hijo-dijo desde el suelo.

-viejo loco-pasó a su lado en dirección al baño

-hola Oni-chan-lo saludó una niña de pelo castaño

-hola Yuzu.

-el desayuno estará listo en 15 minutos.

-está bien, tomaré un baño y bajo-cerró la puerta

Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, volvió a pensar en el sueño que había tenido, aunque decir que era un sueño no era del todo correcto, era más bien un recuerdo, un desagradable y doloroso. Era extraño, pues hace mucho tiempo que no tenía esa clase de sueños. Luego de la muerte de su madre los había tenido casi cada noche, repitiendo ese momentos una y otra vez, despertándose sudado y llorando, pero con el paso del tiempo pudo encerrarlos en algún rincón de su mente, dejando de revivir ese fatídico día, aunque nunca dejo de sentir un vacio dentro de él.

-Ichi-ni-golpearon la puerta-ya está listo el desayuno.

-está bien Karin-cerró la llave del agua.

Se enrollo una toalla a la cintura y salió rumbo a su cuarto, donde se cambio a su uniforme escolar. El desayuno pasó en completa normalidad, golpes, críticas, gritos, risas, lo normal para la casa Kurosaki.

Era el primer día de clases de su segundo año de preparatoria. La idea de asistir a la escuela no le entusiasmaba mucho. No es que tuviera problemas en cuanto a materias, para sorpresa de muchos, sus notas siempre estaban sobre la media, pero en lo que se refería a conducta, era un tema totalmente diferente, sin importar lo que hiciera siempre se metía en líos. Cada día recibía reclamos de diferentes profesores, o retos a peleas de los chicos más fuertes de su instituto o de otros, todo esto debido a su color de pelo, el cual era de un naranja llamativo, y aunque todos pensaran que se lo teñía para ser rebelde, ese era su color natural. Pensar en los prejuicios que tenían contra él por un motivo tan tonto, lo hiso fruncir el ceño, más de lo normal.

Al llegar a la entrada del colegio pudo divisar su amigo Chad, debido a su apariencia era fácil encontrarlo entre una gran multitud. Cuando estuvo a su lado lo saludó

-hola Chad-como respuesta el moreno solo asintió.

Caminaron juntos hasta el tablero donde estaban escritos los cursos y sus respectivos alumnos, para revisar en que clases habían quedado.

-Ichigo-un joven de baja estatura, con un celular en la mano, se les acercó-tu y yo estamos en el mismo curso, el 2-D, pero Chad y Orihime quedaron en el 2-C.

-no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente Ichigo, también estoy en el 2-D-una chica de alborotada cabellera negra se le acercó.

-otro año de tortura-respondió.

-¡Tatsuki!-una chica se lanzo a abrazarla, mientras de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas.

-tranquila Orihime, estarás bien

-pero quedamos separadas-más llanto

-pero quedaste con Chad, el te protegerá ¿verdad?

-hum-fue la escueta respuesta.

-yo te protejo Orihime-chan-un chico castaño apareció lanzándose a sus brazos.

-aléjate de ella-lo noqueo la morena.

-vamos-el pelinaranjo suspiró camino hacia el edificio.

Todos lo siguieron y fueron a dejar sus zapatos. Seguían discutiendo y riendo mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos salones. Era un cálido día de primavera, y pensar en lo largo que sería hiso que el pelinaranjo sintiera que su garganta se cerrar, era raro, pero no pudo aguantar la sed que sintió en su boca. Aún quedaban tiempo para el comienzo de clases, así que decidió ir a la máquina expendedora*.

-voy por un jugo, adelántense ustedes-se devolvió sobre sus pasos-guárdenme mi puesto en el salón Tatsuki.

-solo si me traes un jugo de durazno-le dijo su amiga.

Respondió con un leve movimiento de mano. La máquina estaba a un lado de la entrada, antes de la salida hacia el patio. Al acercarse vio que había una chica parada frente a esta. Se veía enojada y el podía deducir la razón.

-niña, esta máquina está un poco mala, tiene mañas* para funcionar-ella se volteó, en ese momento unos grandes ojos violetas se posaron en él-aunque no necesitas venir aquí, en el edificio de primario hay una en buen estado.

-¿edificio de primaria?

-si-lo miraba fijamente-si los profesores te encuentran aquí, te meterás en problemas, los niños de primaria no pueden venir a este edificio.

-¿estás insinuando que tengo 8 años? ¿En qué te basas? –hablaba muy agresiva para su edad.

-de partida, en tu estatura.

-entonces yo te podría decir punk por tu color de pelo

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi pelo?-esta niña era cada vez más irrespetuosa-deberías darme las gracias por intentar ayudarte.

-ayuda que yo no te he pedio.

-entonces dime listilla ¿cómo pretender sacar un jugo?

-así-entonces ella retrocedió un poco.

Bajo la atenta mirada del chico, la chica adopto una pose de pelea y vio como le lanzaba una patada a la máquina, haciendo que de esta cayeran al menos veinte jugos. Ella se agachó, sacó uno, y se fue sin mirarlo en ningún momento. El pelinaranjo se quedo en blanco, no sabía si reírse o enojarse, la situación había sido del todo extraña. En ese momento sonó el timbre, anunciando el inicio de clases.

-demonios-salió corriendo hacia su salón, olvidando por completo su propósito de ir allí.

Logró entrar al salón solo unos pocos segundos antes que la profesora lo hiciera. Para su suerte Tatsuki si le había reservado el último puesto al lado de la ventana. Cuando se sentó, la morena se dio vuelta a hablarle.

-¿y mi jugo?-solo entonces recordó su sed.

-no lo traje-bufo molesto

-¿Por qué?

-solo céntrate en la clase y cállate-la profesora comenzó a hablar

-buenas tardes niñatos, hoy empezamos un nuevo año escolar, espero se comporten bien-dijo seria-bueno, además de eso, les tengo una gran noticia, este año tendrán una nueva compañera, su nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, por favor pasa-la puerta se abrió.

Una chica entró y se situó a lado de la maestra. Era menuda, tenía el cabello negro y corto, solo le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero el rasgo que más resaltaba en ella eran los grandes y enigmáticos ojos color violeta que poseía.

-¡TÚ!-grito el pelo pincho, levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki?-todos voltearon a verlo

-solo que…-vio a la chica, quien con la mirada aprecia amenazarlo "di una palabra y te mato"-no, nada

-entonces siéntate-todos volvieron a centrar su atención en la recién llegada-después de esta interrupción, puedes presentarte Kuchiki.

-buenas tardes compañeros-una voz chillona salió de su boca, totalmente diferente de la que había usado con él-mi nombre, como dijo la maestra, es Rukia Kuchiki, tengo dieciséis años, espero llevarme bien con todos-termino haciendo una leve reverencia.

Se escucharon algunos suspiros y murmullos, mientras que en él, a cada segundo, crecía un sentimiento de ira.

-Kuchiki tengo tu uniforme en mi escritorio, si quieres ve a cambiarte y vuelve ¿sabes dónde queda la sala de profesores?

-si, gracias profesora-entonces se retiró.

La clase comenzó con normalidad, la profesora les pregunto cómo habían estado sus vacaciones y les dio el horario que tendrían durante el semestre. No presto mucha atención, la ira estaba anulando su concentración, era imposible que esa enana fuera su compañera de clases ¿tenia dieciséis? No lo creía ni por un segundo. Luego de quince minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-muy bien señorita Kuchiki, déjeme buscarle un asiento-miro hacia los pupitres-allí, en la segunda fila al final, al lado del señor Kurosaki.

Al escuchar eso sus cejas se juntaron. Mientras miraba por la ventana, intentando demostrase desinteresado, podía escuchar claramente los pasos acercándose por el pasillo, hasta que se detuvieron a su lado.

-buenas tardes Kurosaki-kun-el solo gruño como respuesta.

El resto de la clase pasó sin problemas, aunque decir eso no era del todo cierto, ya que la sola presencia de la chica nueva le molestaba, aunque no estaba seguro de saber el por qué. Hasta que la llegada del recreo le dio un claro motivo. A penas sonó el timbre todos sus compañeros se amontonaron en el pupitre de la chica, eran como abejas atraídos a la miel. En ese momento llegó la "salvadora de damiselas en peligro".

-hola Kuchiki-san-dijo una chica empujando a todos los hombres-mi nombre es Arizawa Tatsuki

-mucho gusto Arizawa-san

-no andes con tantas formalidades, solo dime Tatsuki

-está bien, entonces tu puedes llamarme Rukia

-¡TATSUKI!-entró corriendo una pelinaranja.

-Orihime, mira tenemos compañera nueva.

Mucha gente lo ponía incomodo, así que decidió irse. Paso de largo en dirección a la azotea, siempre que quería estar tranquilo iba a ese lugar.

-¡Ichigo!-aunque para su desgracia sus amigos sabían de ese lugar también-tienes mucha suerte

-¿Por qué?-preguntó aburrido

-te sientas a lado de la hermosa Kuchiki-san

-hay que reconocer que es linda-llego una chico con un celular en la mano.

Hasta Chad asintió, él como respuesta solo bufó, no entendía tanta alboroto por la recién llegada, para el se veía como una niñita de primaria. Aunque ese prejuicio se basaba solamente en su estatura, porque para ser una enana, tenía unas piernas largas y unos ojos violetas en los que se reflejaba una madurez con la que no contaban las demás.

-¿y que fue esa reacción exagerada que tuviste en cuando la viste Kurosaki?-interrogó un chico de lentes.

Para su suerte sonó el timbre, dando por terminada la conversación ya que todos volvieron a la sala.

La misma dinámica siguió por el resto del día, pero con un variante, cada vez más gente aparecía. El rumos se espació rápidamente, y su salón se lleno de curiosos. Hasta que la campana sonó anunciando el final del día.

-Kuchiki ¿vamos?-había escuchado ese apellido suficientes veces en el día, así que se levanto rápido, dispuesto a irse lo antes posible.

-lo siento, pero me vienen a buscar

-está bien, nos vemos mañana

-adiós-la vio sonreír, pero de manera tensa

-¿no te cansa poner esa cara de niña buena?-no pudo evitar susurrarle eso.

-¿y tu no te cansas de tener el ceño fruncido?-ella se levantó y al hacerlo lo golpeo con la mochila-adiós Kurosaki-kun

-maldita-gruñó por lo bajo, mientras la chica salía del salón.

Suspiró cansado, no sabía cómo, pero la morena tenía una increíble facilidad para ponerlo de los nervios.

Mientras iba camino a su casa decidió irse por la orilla del río. Después del sueño que tuvo, no podía sacarse ese lugar de la mente. No sabía porque aún transitaba por allí, tal vez le gustaba auto torturarse, o tal vez aunque era malos recuerdos, eran esos momentos, cuando el dolor se colaba por su cuerpo, era cuando se sentía vivo.

Los días pasaban y la morena parecía adaptarse bien a la clase. Siempre estaba rodeada de gente, y aunque sonriera todo el tiempo, el notaba que estaba incomoda, era en esos momentos cuando Tatsuki intervenía y se la llevaba con ella hacia el grupo de chicas. Él por su parte se dedicaba a ignorarla por completo, tanto en clases como en horas libres. Hasta que su profesora hiso un anuncio.

-como todos los lunes les diré quienes serán los encargados del salón durante esta semana-se aclaró la garganta-en esta ocasión les toca a Kuchiki y Kurosaki.

Eso lo hiso ponerse de mal humor. Era una completa molestia tener que hacer esa tarea, pero era todavía peor tener que hacerlo con ella. Pasó todo el día con el seño fruncido, y se incrementó cuando sus compañeros se fueron y los dejaron solos.

La vio tomar el libro de clases, sentarse en su asiento y abrirlo. Por lo menos haría su parte del trabajo.

-si vas a estar sin hacer nada, mejor vete-lo dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-que amable-respondió inconscientemente-¿Dónde quedó la niña buena? ¿La señorita perfección?

-cállate

-¿no te cansas de ser amable con todos?

-¿y tú no te cansas de ser un imbécil?

-¿Qué…?

-si solo vas a estar hablando, podrías irte a tu casa.

-para que mañana llegues quejándote de que no hice nada, si claro, no te daré en el gusto enana-tomó el basurero y salió.

Como detestaba a esa chica, era grosera, mandona y agresiva, y además se ponía una máscara de niña buena, eso era lo que más odiaba. Estuvo tentado de patear el basurero, pero seguramente ella lo retaría si dejaba alguna marca. Así que liberó su molestia abriendo de golpe la puerta. Miró dentro del salón y se sorprendió de no encontrarla en su pupitre, ahora estaba limpiando la pizarra. Era una imagen bastante graciosa ya que con lo baja que era no alcanzaba la parte superior.

-déjame hacerlo-le iba a quitar el borrador.

-no, yo puedo-lo alejo de el

-no terminaras nunca-dio un paso y ella retrocedió-este es un trabajo de dos así que dámelo.

Sin darse cuenta había acorralado a la muchacha contra la pared, en ese momento la diferencia de alturas era más evidente que nunca. Para enfrentarlo ella tenía que levantar la mirada, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el color violeta borró todo pensamiento lógico de su mente, y solo se podía concentrar en la intensidad que estos emanaban, como si le estuvieran retando a algo, aunque no estaba seguro de a qué, entonces dio un paso más y sus ojos se relajaron.

-está bien-su voz pareció venir desde la distancia-ten-extendió entre ellos el borrador, poniendo algo de distancia.

No pudo responder nada, y en el momento en que lo tomó, ella se alejó hasta volver a su pupitre.

Se quedó viéndola unos momentos, mientras ella se sentaba y volvía a abrir el libros de clases, se veía tan concentrada, tenía la mirada fija en las páginas, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras se pasaba el lápiz por los labios, la tenue luz del sol que entraba por la ventana resaltaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-oye Kurosaki-alcanzó a voltearse rápido, antes de que ella notara su mirada-¿Cómo se rellena esto?-se veía avergonzada por preguntar.

-es igual que en todos los colegios-dijo mientras borraba la pizarra

-supongo-le aprecio extraño que no le respondiera con un insulto

-¿nunca has rellenado el libro de clases?-al no recibir respuesta se volteo.

Ella tenía las manos en puño sobre la mesa, con la mirada fija en el libro y el ceño más fruncido que antes, como si estuviera reprimiendo su enojo o frustración, hasta que la batalla en su mente pareció terminar, y soltó un fuerte suspiro

-no, nunca-fue casi un susurro.

-hay que ver que eres inútil-eso encendió sus ojos de ira-tendré que ayudarte entonces-se veía tan desvalida que no pudo evitar querer hacer algo para cambiar su expresión.

Tomo la silla que estaba delante de su mesa y se sentó, quedando frente a frente. El papel estaba en blanco ¿Qué había estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Ella pareció notar su pensamiento.

-lo siento-apretó más los puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

-no pasa nada, no es algo de vida o muerte-no sabía porque pero quiso decir algo para hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿de verdad?-lo miró entusiasmada, el asintió mientras cambia de página-gracias-sonrió.

-no es para tanto, no te emociones enana-le golpeo la frente con el lápiz, para que así no viera su sonrojo-terminemos esto rápido.

-si, zanahoria-no podía quedarse callada frente a su insulto

Al final él termino rellenándolo todo, bajo la atenta mirada de la morena, la cual de vez en cuando hacía preguntas sobre ciertos recuadros. Estaba muy atenta a todo, y aprendía rápido.

-listo-cerró el libro

-¿eso es todo?

-si- estiró un poco los brazos

-pues no era tan difícil

-te lo dije

-si hasta tu puedes hacerlo, entonces no creo que tendré problemas con esto.

-¿Cómo que hasta yo?

-solo es un decir-le resto importancia-mañana lo haré yo-precia que acababa de adquirir un desafío personal.

Su expresión decidida lo hiso sonreír, se ponía seria por las cosas más absurdas, cuando fue consciente de su gesto miro por la ventana, evitando así que ella lo viera, entonces noto que el cielo estaba teñido de de rojo, el color del atardecer.

-demonios- vio su reloj, eran las 7:30

-¿Qué?-ella también se sorprendió

- ya es tarde. Guarda las cosas de la mesa y ordena un poco mientras yo voy a dejar el libro.

-claro.

Salió corriendo hacia la sala de maestros. Las luces estaban apagadas y no quedaba nadie, así que lo dejo en el escritorio de su profesora. Cuando volvió el salón, lo encontró vacio.

-se fue

-¿Quién se fue?

-Ah! ¿Qué mierda?-la morena estaba detrás de él

-¿Cómo que mierda? Estas en medio de la puerta, idiota-lo miró enojada-¿ya estás listo?

-si

-entonces vamos- se volteo y caminó por el pasillo

Él busco su bolso y la siguió. Cuando llego y no la vio algo parecido a la decepción se había apoderado de el, pero no quiso darle importancia ¿Por qué habría de sentirse decepcionado? Mientras se cambiaban zapatos el silencio reinaba entre ellos, uno que ella se encargo de romper.

-sabes, te quería hacer una consulta-lo dijo sin voltearse ni esperar su respuesta-es que cuando estaba ordenando las cosas del salón encontré un florero

-es verdad-ya casi se había olvidado de ese objeto-antes solíamos tener flores de plástico, pero Keigo las sacaba para regalárselas a las chicas, así que dejaron de reponerlas.

-ya veo-cerró su casillero de un portazo-¿Cómo te vas a casa?

-caminado hasta el metro.

-¿vives lejos?-ahora si lo miraba

-no tanto, pero es más cómodo-al ir caminando tenía que pasar por el río, y hoy no estaba de ánimos.

-entonces te llevo-siempre tomaba las decisiones por todos

-¿me llevas? ¿A caso vienes en bicicleta? ¿Esperas que montemos los dos?

-no seas ridículo-caminó hacia la salida, con él siguiéndola de cerca

-¿entonces?-dudaba que manejara una motocicleta.

-me vienen a buscar y podemos llevarte a tu casa, considerando que te quedaste hasta tan tarde por mi culpa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-entonces noto que en la entrada había un auto negro.

-¿ese es tu auto?-era un Mercedes CLA Edition 1, del año.

-si-mientras se acercaba un hombre se bajo y le abrió la puerta.

-buenas tarde Rukia-sama

-buenas tarde Chojiro-san-¿Qué mierda era esto? –hoy llevaremos a mi compañero, Ichigo Kurosaki-kun, a su casa.

-entendido-los dos voltearon a verlo, como esperando que dijera algo

-emmm…buenas tardes-la morena rio, cubriéndose la boca

-dile la dirección de tu casa- la muy desgraciada se reía de él

-no me dijiste-dijo por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño-es calle el descanso n° 240

-comprendido.

Rukia entró, y él la imito. Si por fuera el automóvil era alucinante, el interior te dejaba sin palabras. Los asientos estaban forrados de cuero negro, dándole un aspecto elegante, además todo estaba reluciente, hasta las manillas de la puerta parecían brillar, estaba seguro de que podría ver su reflejo en ellas, como si de un espejo se tratara.

-se que los hombres se vuelven locos con los autos, pero no es para que babees.

-no estoy babeando-como ato reflejo se pasó la mano por la barbilla.

-si claro-ella le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad.

-no sabía que fueras una señorita millonaria

-no lo soy

-claro, y el "sama" solo es una apodo de cariño-dijo irónico

-siguen diciéndome así, aunque les he pedido que no lo hagan-suspiro- pero te digo la verdad, YO no soy la millonaria-enfatizo la palabra-el millonario es el esposo de mi hermana.

-¿y tú vives con ellos?

-si

-y…-quiso preguntar por sus padres, pero la mirada de ella lo detuvo, era una clara advertencia de que no diría nada más-¿Cuántos años tienen?

-ella 25 y el 30-se vio sorprendida por la pregunta, pero sus ojos se relajaron

-yo tengo dos hermanas-lo dijo aunque nadie se lo pregunto.

-apuesto a que eres el hermano mayor.

-si ¿Cómo…?

-por tu mirada, cuando lo dijiste un reflejo protector cruzo tus ojos-le sorprendió lo bien que lo había analizado.

-yo…

-llegamos-anunció el chofer mientras el auto se detenía.

-¿es una clínica?-pregunto mirando por la ventana.

-si, tenemos mucha clientela, aunque es pequeña.

-entonces aquí nos despedimos-le extendió la mano.

-si-él la tomó

El contacto de su piel helada, contra la cálida de él lo hiso sentir extraño, como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la mano, pasando por su brazo hasta instalarse en el centro de su pecho, apretándolo.

-adiós-su voz lo devolvió a la realidad.

-adió-la soltó y salió rápido.

Desde su puerta se quedó mirando cómo se perdía el automóvil por la calle. Esa enana lo hacía sentir extraño, de una forma nada agradables desde su punto de vista.

*Máquina expendedora: es una máquina que proporciona aperitivos, bebidas, golosinas y otros productos a los consumidores, sin la presencia de un dependiente para cobrar los artículos

*mañas: treta truco usado para lograr algo de forma más efectiva o en poco tiempo.


	2. Deberes son deberes

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow.

**¡Lo siento!** Me demoré mucho en subir este capítulo. La verdad no tengo una excusa, solo que la inspiración me abandonó y no me sentía conforme en como quedaba. Lo releía una y ora vez, y aún tengo mis dudas, pero espero que les guste, o no lo odien tanto ajajaja. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y espero que la maldita inspiración llegue a mi y pueda escribir mucho!

¡Además quiero desearles que hayan pasado unas** felices fiestas! **que este sea un buen año para todos! jojojo! xD**  
><strong>

No vemos!

**Capitulo 2**

Detestaba tener que despertarse temprano, y más si era por algo relacionado con la escuela, pero deberes son deberes, y a pesar de su disgusto, no le gustaba que lo catalogaran de irresponsable.

Pero había algo bueno de esta situación, y era que su padre aún no despertaba, así que podía ahorrarse su estúpido saludo de las mañanas. Al pasar por la cocina noto que había un desayuno listo sobre la mesa, estaba seguro de que Yuzu se habría despertado temprano para hacerlo, desde que su madre murió la pequeña Kurosaki había asumido ese papel, estando al pendiente de todos.

El desayuno estaba bueno, pero iba un poco atrasado así que comió rápido y salió de su casa. Hacia un buen día pero era demasiado temprano, y aún tenía sueño, así decidió irse en bus.

El instituto estaba desierto, ni siquiera las actividades de los clubes habían comenzado, por lo que era altamente probable que encontrara su salón vacio. Y al entrar, en efecto no había nadie, entonces el enojo creció dentro de él, haciendo que su ceño se frunciera, ya que se suponía que debería haber alguien más aparte de él para hacer los deberes.

-maldita enana irresponsable.

-¿desde temprano hablando solo Kurosaki-kun?-escucho una voz chillona a sus espaldas.

-odio cuando utilizas ese tono

-entonces no me llames maldita enana-volteo a verla, llevaba un jarrón con flores en las manos- ahora muévete, estorbas.

-¿Qué es eso?-ignoró su tono grosero y se hiso a un lado

-son flores ¿Qué no lo ves?-entró y las dejó en la mesa del profesor.

-si lo veo-sintió la irritación apoderarse de su cuerpo-pero ¿por qué?

-creí que se verían bien, dándole algo de vida al lugar-las acomodaba, dándoles una mirada melancólica.

De pronto se veía más pequeña y frágil, como si sus pensamientos fueran tan dolorosos que la estuvieran superando, eso apretó su pecho y sintió deseos de hacer algo por cambiar la expresión de su cara.

-¿eres una poeta ahora?-no se le ocurrió nada mejor, que hacer un comentario burlesco

-no lo entenderías- desvió la mirada-voy a dejar la escoba, ordena las mesas-salió.

Se sentía un completo idiota por haber dicho eso, pero en algunas ocasiones no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a ella, a veces era gruñona, otras molesta y agresiva, y otras amable, sencilla, autentica, esa chica era una completa contradicción, y lograba desconcertarlo, en varios sentidos.

Cuando estaba terminando de acomodar las sillas escucho la puerta abrirse. Durante todo el tiempo que la morena estuvo fuera, había pensado en algo inteligente o coherente que decir para enmendar su anterior comentario, pero sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

-oh! Kurosaki-kun-una pelinaranja estaba en la puerta.

-buenos días Inoue.

-buenos…días-se quedó allí, perecía indecisa de si entrar o no.

-¿Qué ocurre Orihime? Entra de una vez-una cabellera negra apareció-ah! Pero si es Ichigo-la pelinaranja se hiso a un lado, dejando entrar a su amiga-que raro verte tan temprano ¿te caíste de la cama?

-que graciosa Tatsuki-sentía como su ceño se fruncía.

-no seas tan amargado-tomo el brazo de su amiga-vamos entra Orihime.

-pero…

-tranquila, a Ichigo no le importa ¿verdad?

-no hay problema

-¿Lo ves?-la arrastro hacia el interior y se sentaron a conversar.

Él siguió con sus labores ignorando a las dos muchachas. La hora avanzaba y de a poco el resto de los alumnos comenzó a llenar el colegio. Él los veía llegar desde su asiento, pero había alguien que no aparecía, la enana no había vuelto desde que fue a dejar la escoba, era una tarea bastante sencilla, por lo que no entendía su retraso. Cuando quedaban solo dos minutos para comenzar las clases, la muchacha apareció por la puerta. Saludó rápidamente a los que se topó mientras se dirigía su asiento, sin dirigir en ningún momento la mirada hacia él.

Le había extrañado la forma de actuar de la chica, pero si ella quería ignorarlo, él haría lo mismo, así que cuando la profesora llegó, decidió centrar toda su atención en el pizarrón. Sin embargo, aunque quería poner atención, su mente estuvo ausente durante todas las clases. No pudo retener nada de lo que los maestros habían dicho, tan distraído estaba, que ni cuenta se dio cuando acabo la última clase antes de la hora de almuerzo. Sus amigos lo sacaron de su ensoñación, y como de costumbre subieron a la azotea.

-que aburrido es esto sin tener presencia femenina.

-ellas comen en el patio, si quieres vete para allá.

-no, deberían ellas estar acá-refunfuñaba como un niño pequeño.

-ya cállate Asano-por algún motivo estaba más irritado que de costumbre.

Al parecer todos notaron su estado de ánimo, porque durante el resto del almuerzo guardaron silencio, algo bastante peculiar, ya que normalmente hacían muchos comentarios o tenían peleas tontas. Pero tampoco es que le preocupara mucho la situación, su mente esta ausente, había algo más que le molestaba, aunque aún no sabía lo qué era. Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no notaba las miradas que le lanzaban sus amigos.

Pasó el resto de la tarde distraído. Apenas notó cuando sus compañeros se retiraron a sus casas.

-si solo vas a estar sentado ahí, bien podrías limpiar el salón-eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Rukia estaba frente a su puesto, apoyando el libro de clases sobre su mesa.

-Claro-pero no hiso ningún movimiento.

Ella lo miró atentamente mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba, abriendo el libro. Luego de instalarse comenzó a rellenar las páginas, pero mientras escribir le lanzaba miradas de reojo. Pasados unos pocos minutos la poca paciencia del Kurosaki se esfumó.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-lo estaba poniendo incómodo.

-nada, solo…-hablaba mientras tenía la mirada en el libro-me preguntaba si te pasaba algo.

-¿algo como qué?

-no lo sé, por eso te pregunto-noto un leve rubor en sus mejillas, eso le pareció curioso, causándole una mueca de sonrisa, que no paso desapercibida para la morena- ¿de qué te ríes descerebrado? ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mi preocupación?

-¿así que estas preocupada por mi?- toda su cara se tiño de rojo.

-¡idiota!-le pateo la canilla y salió del salón.

Mientras se sobaba la zona afectada, pensaba que tal vez se le había pasado un poco la mano molestando a la chica, pero no se arrepentía, el dolor valía la pena, ya que pudo ver el rostro completamente sonrojado de la morena, su piel siempre blanca se había teñido con un ligero color carmín, haciéndola ver inocente y…espera, ¿de dónde demonios salían esos pensamiento? Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarlos de su mente. Decidió continuar con la labor de rellenar el libro con lo ocurrido en clases.

Cuando la morena volvió, traía consigo una escoba y pala, y sin mirarlo comenzó a limpiar. El silencio reinaba en el salón, por el momento pensó que era mejor no decir nada, se notaba que ella aún estaba molesta. Al terminar de escribir se estiró un poco y miró a su alrededor, la pizarra estaba sucia así que se dispuso a limpiarla, al pasar por la mesa del profesor volvió a ver el florero, su ceño se frunció, la presencia de esas flores habían sido uno de los motivos por los que había estado irritado y distraído ese día.

-¿no te gustan?-Rukia lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-no-su tono fue más rudo de lo que quiso.

-a mi tampoco-dijo mientras tocaba los pétalos de una margarita.

-eso no tiene mucho sentido, considerando que tu las trajiste.

-puede ser-suspiró- pero a veces hacemos cosas para los demás, no para nosotros mismo-ya había escuchado palabras similares hace mucho tiempo.

-Las odio-apretó tantos las manos que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-¿te traen malos recuerdos?-volteo a verla asombrado-a mi también-afirmó aun sin escuchar su respuesta.

Se sostuvieron la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraban sentía que ella, con su profundo violeta, era capaz de ver su interior. Se sentía indefenso, como si viera todo lo que ocultaba sin que él pronunciara ninguna palabra, pero a la vez se sentía acogido, ya que su mirada le transmitía una entera confianza, cómo si pudiera contarle todo lo que guardaba dentro. Era extraño, hace tan poco tiempo que se conocían, pero sentía como si algo la uniera a ella. Tantos pensamientos pasaban por su mente que ya no pudo detener las palabras que se amontonaban en su garganta.

-me recuerdan al cementerio, a la muerte-nunca había dicho eso antes. Los ojos violetas se suavizaron, como diciéndole que no era necesario que hablara, pero él quería seguir, quería contarle-mi madre, ella…-pero su pecho aun no estaba listo.

-tranquilo Ichigo-su voz lo calmo-no te obligues a contarme. Por lo que veo es un tema difícil para ti-saco una de las flores- pero si algún día quieres hablar…-se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja, afirmándolo con la flor -recuerda que yo estaré aquí.

-Rukia….-sus palabras lo dejaron sin habla.

-¡ahora terminamos de limpiar este basural!-tomó el borrador y fue hasta la pizarra-te llevo ventaja.

-aún así no ganaras-en un rápido movimiento tomó el otro.

Los dos lo hacían lo más rápido que podían, y se encontraron en el medio del pizarrón, ambos con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

-¿empate?-dijo

-Jamás-le tocó la mejilla con el borrador, dejando una mancha negra.

-maldita enana-antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella se fue corriendo a su asiento.

-ve a lavarte la cara mientras voy a dejar el libro.

La sonrisa que le había dado antes de salir, lo contagio a él. Esa enana tenía ocurrencias extrañas, pero cada una de ellas lo hacían sentir diferente, de una manera que no sabía describir. Mientras se lavaba la mancha de la cara se miró en el espejo, tenía el ceño sin fruncir y en sus labios había el atisbo de una sonrisa. Se sentía un idiota por dejarse influenciar tanto por alguien de esa manera. Antes de salir intentó volver a su cara seria, pero le fue imposible. La enana estaba ganando terreno dentro de él muy rápido. Aunque hace mucho tiempo había ergido un fuerte muro a su alrededor, evitando así que la gente pudiera ver las partes más vulnerables de él, frente a ella las murallas se agrietaban, permitiéndole llegar donde ni él mismo se atrevía a ir.

Cuando volvió la encontró hablando por celular.

-¿en serio?...genial, entonces te espero…ajajaja si, nos vemos-cortó

Él no dijo nada mientras se dirigía a su asiento y tomaba su bolso.

-¿ya te vas?

-si, ¿tú?

-me vienen a buscar - vió un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

-bien, entonces no vemos-se puso el bolso en el hombro y salió sin esperar respuesta.

No estaba seguro de porque había actuado tan cortante al salir, solo sabía que algo dentro de él se sentía extraño.

Cuando iba llegando a la salida, vio que junto al portón había un chico de cabellera roja. Era bastante extraño, su peinado hacía que su cabeza pareciera una piña y tenía tatuajes en varias partes de su cuerpo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sin motivo racional, sintió un rechazo inmediato hacia él. Su ceño se volvió a fruncir y siguió su camino hasta su casa una gran irritación creciendo dentro de él.

* * *

><p><strong>NekoMimiR :<strong> Hola! Me alegro que te guste, me esmero en intentar que la redacción quede bien! Aunque deben haber sus errores por ahí. Espero que la continuación te siga gustando.

**isidora-Arlert shinekii n.n:** Hola! Si, mi mente no deja de pensar nuevas historias, y cada situación que veo me da para pensar en nuevas historias ajajaja xD Me demoré en continuarla porque el tiempo no me acompañaba y mi inspiración anda media floja :/

**Astrafobia :** Hola de nuevo! me alegra que te guste. Se me hace que estoy avanzando muy rápido la historia, por eso no me decidía a subir, aunque no sé ajajajaja Espero que nos sigamos leyendo y que este muy bien!

**Fer: **Hola! a mi me hace feliz saber que les gustó el capítulo. Me demoré en subir este, pero espero no tardarme tanto en el siguiente!

**rin . daffy:** Hola! gracias, me hace feliz saber que leíste mi otro fic! Lo siento pero tengo cierto desagrado a Momo, por eso prefiero que se quede con karin xD, pero cada cual con sus gusto ;D. Yo soy de Santiago ¿también eres de Chile? bueno eso es medio obvio al decir nacionales, pero aún así pregunto...y ¿de qué parte? ajajajaja.

**Nelliel-sama:** Hola! me demoré en subir la continuación, pero por fin aquí esta. Gracias, Me hace muy feliz saber que a algunas personas les gusta lo que escribo y la forma en que lo hago, muchas veces dudo de como quedan, y saber que les gusta me ayuda muchos! Si lo sé, intento no olvidarme de las personas que me comentan xD. Espero que este fic sea de tu agrado también. Gracias por tenerlo agregado, y entiendo, la flojera supera todo a veces xD. Adios y saludos!


	3. Comida

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow.

Aquí otro capítulo! no me demoré tanto como con el anterior ;D. Espero que les guste, aunque no sé si la historia está quedando bien o no. Tengo muchas dudas, pero seguiré mi instinto esperando que me lleve por un buen camino. Saldré de vacaciones estos días, así que espero desconectarme un poco, y que la inspiración llegue a mi. Ya que parece que huye de mi. Saludos!

**Capitulo 3**

Los días que siguieron fueron bastante normales. Cada día Rukia llegaba con flores nuevas, y siempre las veía de manera melancólica. La curiosidad por saber qué sería lo que la hacía poner esa expresión en su rostro se había instalado permanentemente en él, pero se no se atrevía a preguntarle. Aunque había sentido el impulso de contarle sobre su pasado, ella nunca había demostrado interés en compartir su vida con los demás.

El último día que tendría que hacer los deberes, al terminar la última clase antes del almuerzo, la vio cambiando el agua al florero, como siempre se las quedo mirando, y de nuevo su expresión se veía apagada. Sin darse cuenta de sus movimientos, a los pocos segundos, se encontraba a su lado, a punto de dejar salir todas sus interrogantes.

-Ichigo ya nos vamos ¿vienes?

La morena se dio vuelta, dándose cuenta de que a su lado se encontraba él. Se le quedo mirando con la confusión presente en cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro. ¿Qué podía decir para explicar el por qué me se encontraba allí, a pocos centímetros de ella? No podía pensar en nada coherente, así que dijo lo primero que cruzo por su mente

Levanto su bento para que su atención se centrara en eso y no en él-es hora de almuerzo-brillante comentario. Ahora lo miraba con burla.

Para su suerte encontró la forma de irse de allí-¿vienes o no Kurosaki?-esa era su señal para emprender la retirada.

Entonces ella lo miro curiosa-¿comen a la azote?

Su palabras lo detuvieron-si ¿Cómo sabes?

-Tatsuki lo comentó un día. Debe ser bonita la vista desde allí.

-¿nunca has ido?

-no

Una idea creció en su mente, pero no estaba seguro de ponerlo en palabras. Entonces alguien se acercó a ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación-¡ICHIGO! Estas hablando con la hermosa Kuchiki-san y no me avisaste ¿Estás intentando acaparar toda su atención?

-cállate Keigo.

Se volteo hacia la chica y le tomo las manos-si necesitas algo no dudes en acudir a mi, Kuchiki-san

-lo tendré en cuenta Asano-kun. Además Kurosaki-kun solo me estaba comentando que ustedes comen en la azote, y le dije que yo creo que la vista desde allí debe ser bonita.

-si quieres ir a la azotea puedes venir con nosotros, siempre almorzamos allí.

La idea de haber tenido el mismo pensamiento que Keigo lo asustaba un poco, el era un completo demente ¿acaso por pasar tanto tiempo juntos se le estaba pegando lo idiota?

-si no les molesta, me gustaría ir allí.

-Claro que no ¿verdad Ichigo?-ambos centraron su mirada en él. Solo pudo asentir-entonces está decidido. Puedes invitar a Tatsuki y Orihime-chan si quieres, mientras más, mejor.

-está bien, las iré a buscar y nos veremos allí.

Aun no estaba seguro de cómo la conversación había llegado al punto de invitar a las chicas a que comieran con ellos. Cuando quiso hacer algo por evitarlo, ya era demasiado tarde, ya se habían instalado con sus almuerzos. Pero lo que si fue toda una sorpresa, y no muy agradable, fue que desde ese día se hiso costumbre que el trío de amigas se unieran a ellos, situación que se mantuvo a lo largo de las semanas.

-¡ah! Que bien se está aquí-dijo un día la karateka.

-era mejor antes-la tranquilidad se había perdido

-no seas amargado Kurosaki-kun-en frente de los demás seguía llamándolo por el apellido y usando ese tono que odiaba.

Como respuesta gruño por lo bajo.

-no lo tomes en cuenta Kuchiki-san, vuestra presencia alegra este antiguo terreno masculino

Su cara se cubrió de una sonrisa de cortesía-gracias Asano-kun.

-estoy en el cielo-el castaño se tomó el pecho y se lanzó al piso haciéndose el desmayado.

Esto provocó la risa de todos. Sus almuerzos ahora pasaban así, entre risas, bromas, golpes y miradas de odio hacia la enana. Su presencia allí le era extraña y a la vez familiar, sin darse cuenta en poco tiempo había encajado completamente en su grupo de amigos. Y eso lo inquietaba de alguna forma.

-bueno panda de zopencos-la melodiosa vos de su profesora lo sacó de su ensimismamiento-hoy tenemos que definir en qué actividad van a participar para los eventos deportivos.

Hubo gritos de aprobación, entusiasmos y algunos de reclamo.

-¡a callar!-grito la karateka.

-ese es el espíritu Arisawa, tú te encargaras de esto

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se instalo en su cara-claro-se levantó entusiasmada.

-aquí tienes la lista de actividades-le pasó la hoja que la chica copio en la pizarra.

-ahora ¿quieren ofrecerse o los designo yo?-una sonrisa perversa dividió su cara.

Muchos comenzaron a pedir las actividades menos de desgastantes como confección de cintas para el cabello, pompones, y carteles de apoyo, o la carrera de tres pies. La verdad no le interesaba participar en ese tipo de actividades, solo miraba distraídamente hacia el frente, viendo como algunos discutían por ocupar ciertos puestos.

-Ichigo-escuchó que alguien susurraba muy bajito. Creyó que era su imaginación, así que no volteo-idiota-su ceño se frunció-¡Ichigo!- un trozo de papel aterrizo directo en su cara.

-¿Qué demonios?-volteo hacia su lado. Unos ojos violetas lo miraban con mucha atención.

-¿Por qué no respondías?

Irritación corría por sus venas-estaba ocupado

La morena le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva-¿en qué?

-ignorándote-eso hiso que frunciera el seño-¿Qué quieres?

Por lo visto era algo importante, ya que a pesar del enojo que estaba presente en su mirada, le preguntó tranquilamente.

-¿Qué es eso del festival deportivo?-lo miraba interrogante

-ya sabes, son competencias deportivas donde todos los cursos participan. Por cada actividad que ganen se juntan puntos, y el que logre acumular más, recibe un premio.

-¿en serio?-un brillo se instaló en sus ojos.

-se hace todos los años ¿acaso en tu anterior colegio no lo hacían?

Esa pregunta pereció incomodarla, volteo su mirada hacia su mesa juntando sus manos es un puño-bueno, no, la verdad es que yo…

-¡ICHIGO!-todos voltearon en su dirección-tú participarás en todos los deportes masculinos.

-¿Qué? ¡Estas demente! ¿Cómo voy a estar en todos?

-he revisado los horarios. No coinciden las horas, por lo que es posible. No te puede quejar.

-claro que puedo quejarme, yo no…

-¿Quién quiere participar en basquetbol femenino?-siguió con sus deberes, ignorando sus reclamos.

-¡yo!-la morena a su lado grito entusiasmada.

-ese es el espíritu Kuchiki-grito la profesora

-Bien Rukia, espero que seas buena jugadora.

-claro-sus ojos brillaban, pero no solo era por entusiasmo, había algo más.

Cuando toda la pizarra estuvo llena de nombres, la profesora se puso de pie-bueno, eso es todo por hoy-fue así como dio por terminada la clase. No dándole tiempo de reclamar.

A la hora de la salida su ceño fruncido aun se mantenía. Durante todo el día había intentado hacer entrar en razón a Tatsuki, pero la chica seguía empeñada en su descabellada idea. Arrojo sus zapatos fuertemente al piso, intentando liberar un poco de su frustración.

-cuida tus pertenencias Kurosaki-kun

-cállate enana

-no me digas así-le lanzó un uwabaki*

-no seas tan agresiva-sentía la cara arder donde había recibió el golpe-si alguien te ve, tu imagen de niña buena se derrumbará.

-no importa, en algún momentos todas las mascaras caen-lo dijo seria

-¿entonces no sería mejor no usar ninguna?

-no lo entenderías-le decía eso con bastante frecuencia. Iba a replicarle pero ella lo miró y sonrió, dejando sus palabras atoradas en su garganta-espero que disfrutemos el festival deportivo-pasó a su lado-nos vemos el lunes Kurosaki-kun

La vio salir por la puerta principal, aunque llevaba una sonrisa, sus ojos se mantenía serios. Esa chica era todo una contradicción, y sin motivo alguno eso lo hiso reír. Aun estaba molesto, pero ya le cobraría esta a Tatsuki, por hoy se iría a su casa sin pensar más en eso.

Su fin de semana estaba siendo tranquilo. Se encontraba en su cuarto realizando sus deberes de matemáticas mientras escuchaba música en su celular; se intentaba concentrar en sus estudios, pero su estomago le recordó que no había comido nada desde la mañana, así que fue a buscar unas galletas de chocolate, eso era lo mejor para complementar el estudio. Aunque llevaba sus audífonos puesto, al bajar la escalera escuchó voces que provenían de la clínica de su padre. Se acercó, quitándose los auriculares, para escuchar, a lo mejor necesitaba ayuda. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta que unía la casa con la pequeña consulta. Al parecer su padre estaba con un paciente.

-bueno, ya he revisado los exámenes que me trajo

-¿y qué tal los resultados Doctor?

-por lo visto el quiste es maligno, así que tendrá que tratarlo con quimioterapia, o en el caso más grave, removerlo con cirugía.

-¡oh no!-sintió que la mujer sollozaba.

-Tranquila señora Kumiko, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que se recupere.

Esa frase trajo un recuerdo a su mente. _"lo sentimos Ishin, hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, pero Masaki…"_. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Pero estos perecían apoderarse rápidamente de su cuerpo, haciendo que el aire que entraba sus pulmones fuera pesado. Tenía que salir de allí, necesitaba escapar. Se puso sus zapatillas y salió corriendo. Pasaba calles sin mirar su camino. Su mirada estaba fija hacia el frente, pero no estaba viendo en realidad, su mente nublaba su vista con imágenes de su pasado. Solo se detuvo cuando la bocina de un auto, que casi lo atropella por cruzar en rojo, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor, el paisaje y los sonidos de pronto llegaron hasta él, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad. Los ruidos que llegaron a sus oídos, lo molestaron, gente cuchicheando o gritando, autos, bocinas, tubos de escape, era todo un caos, así que conecto los audífonos al celular y se los puso. A dar la luz en verde siguió corriendo mientras su mente reemplazaba los malos recuerdos con versos y melodías.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, solo se detuvo cuando sus piernas cedieron ante el esfuerzo y el cansancio. Por suerte había llegado a un parque. Pocas veces iba allí ya que estaba alejado de su casa.

El lugar era tan gran, que incluso tenía una laguna en su interior. Camino un poco hasta sentarse en una banca. Al ser fin de semana había muchas familias y parejas paseando. Él las veía, pero no observándolas en realidad, su mente intentaba sacar cualquier pensamiento, solo concentrándose en las melodías, hasta que su mirada choco con unos ojos violetas que reconoció de inmediato. La muchacha se detuvo delante de él, sus labios se movían pero no llegaba ninguno de esos sonidos, solo escuchaba la música, entonces se quito los audífonos, y los sonidos de la cuidad volvieron a inundar sus oídos.

-¿Rukia?-esto era extraño-¿Qué haces aquí?

Se cruzó de brazos-eso te he preguntado yo-suspiró-pero como estabas en tu propio mundo no me escuchaste.

-claro-miró hacia otro lado

-¿y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo solo-recordar el porqué salió de casa, lo abrumo-salí a correr

Levantó una ceja interrogante-¿con jeans?* ¿no es un poco incómodo?

-cállate enana-mientras ella se reía, se dedico a mirarla detenidamente.

La chica traía puesto un vestido azul marino hasta las rodillas, con un chaleco abierto color crema y unas zapatillas converse* blancas, más un bolso de cuero café. Su pelo estaba atado en dos pequeñas coletas* que enmarcaban su cara dividida por su habitual mechón rebelde.

-no seas tan gruñón Kurosaki-kun-otra vez usaba el tono meloso.

-deja esa maldita voz de niña buena, que no funciona conmigo

Lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada, con una ceja levantada, parecía como si estuviera planeando algo, entonces soltó algo que lo dejo desconcertado.

-¿tienes hambre?

-.¿eh?-balbuceo, lo que pereció divertirla. Aclaró su garganta y respondió-no, la verdad es que comí antes de salir-en ese momento su estoma gruño, delatándolo.

-a mi me parece que tienes bastante-rió, logrando irritarlo más.-ven, sígueme

Era una mandona-¿qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ir donde tú dices? ¿Acaso eres una guía turística?-a pesar de sus reclamos se levanto dispuesto a ir con ella.

Comenzó a caminar, con él siguiéndola de cerca-vamos, solo sígueme. Te prometo que no te hare nada malo-guiño un ojo, desconcertándolo- Además se me puede considerar con una guía, la verdad es que conozco muy buen este barrio.

-pero si tú no vives cerca de aquí.

-no-se volteo a verlo-que extraño que sepas donde vivo ¿Acaso me has investigado? ¿Eres un sicópata?-puso una falsa expresión de horror

-nada de eso, no me importa dónde vives, ni nada sobre ti-esta mujer era exasperante.

-claro-vio una sonrisa más delicada y genuina en su cara-bueno ya llegamos, entremos

Se detuvieron frente a un local- ¿vamos a comer aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no te gusta el onigiri?

Vio el letrero "Palacio del onigiri"-si me gusta, pero no sabía que había un restaurant especializado en esa comida, es algo muy simple.

Su rostro de puso serio-¡nada de eso! Aquí hacen que cada onigiri sea exquisito, hay de muchos sabores diferentes. Tienen una variedad impresionante.

-aun así…-no tenía muchas expectativas.

-deja de ser tan aguafiestas, vamos-le tomo la mano y lo arrastró hacia las puertas del local.

El lugar era amplio, y para su sorpresa estaba casi lleno; tenía la cocina en el medio, dejando a la vista el proceso de producción. Podían sentarse en la barra o en las mesas que habían repartidas por el resto del lugar, pero la morena ya había decidido por los dos, yendo directo la barra, donde su mirada se cruzo con uno de los cocineros.

-Hola Rukia-chan-saludo un hombre de larga cabellera blanca-que feliz de verte otra vez por aquí.

-es domingo, ya sabes-se apoyo en la mesa guiñando un ojo, parecía estar muy cómoda con ese hombre.

Nunca la había visto tan relajada y espontánea. Siempre que estaban en el colegio se comportaba de forma seria y educada, poniéndose una máscara para enfrentarse a la gente, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, se notaba que actuaba de forma natural, no era la estudiante modelo Kuchiki-san, solo era Rukia, y él la prefería así. Ver esa faceta de ella lo confundía un poco, como si fueran más cercanos, pero que hubiera otro hombre con el cual pudiera ser ella misma, hiso crecer un malestar en su pecho. Sin pensarlo se acerco frunciendo el ceño.

-¡ah! Pero veo que no viniste sola-el hombre le lanzo una mirada-Hola muchacho-no parecía un mal sujeto, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta debido al malestar, así que solo inclino la cabeza.

-él es un compañero de curso-indico la muchacha-se llama Ichigo Kurosaki

-ya veo-sonrío-Mi nombre es Jushiro _Ukitake-le extendió la mano a modo de saludo. Su agarre fue amable pero firme-toma asiento Ichigo –kun. Entonces ¿Qué van a ordenar? ¿Lo mismo de siempre?_

_-claro, pero en esta ocasión para dos, por favor._

_-a la orden-guiño un ojo y se fue hacia las cocinas._

_Mientras preparaban la comida, se sentía un poco tenso. seguía pensando en que relación podría tener la morena con ese sujeto, y como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, ella rompió el silencio. _

_-es un conocido._

_No había preguntado nada, quería parecer indiferente, pero no pudo contenerse-¿desde hace mucho que se conocen?_

_-¡uf! si, la verdad nos conocemos desde mi infancia, prácticamente me crió-sus ojos se llenaron de recuerdos y sentimientos-es como un segundo padre para mi._

_Se sentía un tonto por haber malinterpretado la confianza que había percibido entre ellos-ya veo-siempre llegaban a un punto en el cual quería saber más de ella, pero sentía que no era el momento de preguntar-¿y esto es lo que haces todos los fines de semana?-intento cambiar el tema._

_-vaya Kurosaki-kun se interesa en la vida de la dulce Kuchiki-san_

_Frunció el ceño-olvídalo._

La chica reía de buena gana-vamos, no seas gruñón

Solo bufó como respuesta, lo que incremento la risa de la morena.

Siguieron hablando, en su mayoría eran comentarios sobre el lugar o sobre sus compañeros de clase. El tiempo se le pasó rápido, y sin darse cuenta ya tenían su comida servida delante de ellos. Para su sorpresa había 30 onigiris, de todas las variedades imaginables, incluso de diferentes colores como rojo, amarillo o verde. A decir verdad, no le parecían muy apetitosos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No me digas que juzgas la comida por la apariencia? ¿Eres quisquilloso* a la hora de comer?

-no, pero ¿onigiris verde? ¿Esto es en serio?

-si, son deliciosos, pruébalos-le paso uno

-claro-aunque estaba inseguro, lo tomo, bajo la atenta mirada ojivioleta.

No tenía ganas de comerlo, pero tampoco quería que la morena se burlara de él, así que le dio un mordisco. Mientras tragaba sentía un sabor extraño, pero delicioso.

-te gusto-afirmó con una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara.

Decidió ignorar su comentario-¿de qué está hecho?

-es de porotos verdes*-nunca había escuchado un onigiri de eso-no mires así, te gusto y no lo niegues.

-no lo hago.

-ahora prueba este-le tendió el amarillo-es de choclo*

Cada uno de los que probaba era más extraño que el anterior, pero más sabroso también. Al final tuvieron que pedir otra porción.

-mi estómago está lleno-dijo después de haber pedido la cuenta.

-eres una glotona

-¿y tú? Terminaste comiendo mi parte también

-porque tu dijiste que no querías más

-si, pero podría pedirlo para llevar

-pero no lo dijiste enana-recibió un golpe en la canilla*

-no me digas así

-¿ya están peleando?- se acercó el peliblanco

-¡él/ella empezó!-el coro lo hiso reír

-los jóvenes de hoy en día tienen tanta energía-mientras reía, bostezó.

-te ves cansado ¿estás bien?-la morena miro al peliblanco hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, solo con ese acto pudo notar que ellos compartían un gran secreto.

- no te preocupes pequeña Rukia, estoy bien

Lo miró entornando los ojos-si tu lo dices-bajó la mirada, dejando ir el tema.

-ya es bastante tarde-intentó aligerar el tenso ambiente

-tienes razón-levantó la mirada más animada-ya nos vamos Ukitake, y aun no nos traes la cuenta.

-no te preocupes, esta vez va por la casa

-eso no vale, siempre dices lo mismo-de su bolso saco su billetera-pero no importa, ya saqué la cuenta mentalmente-dejo el dinero sobre la barra y se bajó de la silla-nos vemos-se despidió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-siempre tiene que hacer todo a su manera-el hombre volteo a verlo-puede ser impulsiva y un poco tosca al tratar con la gente, pero es una gran persona

-lo sé-no necesitaba que alguien más lo dijera, con el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, ya sabía que la muchacha tenía mucho para entregar, pero no dejaba que la gente se acercara lo suficiente para recibirlo.

-vamos fresa-gritó desde la entrada.

-adiós Ukitake-san-le tendió la mano

-adiós Ichigo-kun, espero verte pronto-se despidieron con un ligero apretón.

Desde la entrada hiso un gesto con la mano, mientras se reunía con la morena. Una vez estuvieron fuera comenzaron a caminar hacia el parque donde se habían encontrado esa mañana.

-Ukitake-san parece ser una buena persona-aunque le agradaba el silencio que se asentaba entre ellos, quiso poner un tema de conversación

Sonrió -si, lo es-poso sus ojos en él-sabía que te gustaría ese lugar

-yo no dije eso-¿Cómo era capaz de saber exactamente lo que pensaba?

-puede que no lo digas, pero tu cara te delata-estaba seguro de que su expresión no había cambiado, su seño seguía fruncido-aunque tienes tu típica cara, ahora pareces más animado

Intentó poner su cara más seria-no digas tonterías-bufó-además no estaba desanimado.

La lanzo una mirada suspicaz-como tú digas

No entendía como esta chica, con una sola mirada, lograba ver hasta el fondo de su ser. Aunque siempre ponía una máscara frente a todas las personas, con ella se sentía expuesto.

Mientras caminaban las luces artificiales comenzaba a iluminar su andar.

-vaya que es tarde-miró su celular, la carcasa* de conejo llamó su atención -creo que es hora de despedirnos

Antes de poder pensarlo mejor, las palabras salieron de su boca – te llevo a casa.

-no te preocupes, me vienen a buscar

-¡ah! Claro

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun está preocupado por Kuchiki-san?-su molesta voz otra vez.

-por supuesto que no-juntó más sus cejas-solo pensé que los policías podían pensar que eres una niña perdida que buscaba a su mamá.

Le lanzo un golpe en estómago-Idiota

-enana agresiva-le dolía, pero sabía que no había ocupado toda su fuerza.

-te lo mereces-se dio medio vuelta, alejándose de él

Mientras se sobaba la zona afectada una sonrisa se asomó en su cara, a la vez que la veía perderse entre la multitud.

Cuando volvió a su casa, su hermana ya estaba preparando la cena. Le preguntó donde había estado durante el día, a lo que él respondió un simple "_por ahí", s_in darle una respuesta concreta, mientras subía las escaleras. Sentado frente a su escritorio su mente se sentía renovada. Observó el cuaderno que había abandonado en la mañana. Se acomodó bien en el asiento, dispuesto a terminar su tarea. Durante el día había podido recobrado sus energías, olvidándose hasta del porque había salido tan abruptamente de su casa.

* * *

><p>*amago: Acción y resultado de dejar ver la intención de hacer algo sin llevarlo a efecto<p>

*pompones: lo que usan las porristas o animadoras, para alentar a los equipos.

*uwabaki: tipo de calzado japonés hecho para ser usado en ambientes interiores de casas, escuelas, algunas empresas y algunos edificios públicos, donde está prohibido el uso de zapatos que hayan pisado la calle.

*jeans: Pantalón confeccionado con tela vaquera o tejana;

*converse: marca de zapatos, las mayorías son de lona.

*coletas: Peinado que se hace recogiendo todo el cabello o un mechón y sujetándolo con un lazo o goma.

* quisquilloso: Se aplica a la persona delicada o que da demasiada importancia a cosas que no la tienen.

*porotos verdes: Legumbre de color, forma y dimensiones variables, en cuyo interior se disponen d semillas. (Alubia, ejote, habichuela, judía, cahucha, frijol, vainita)

*choclo: Mazorca tierna de maíz.

*canilla: Hueso largo de la pierna o el brazo, en especial la tibia. / Parte más baja y delgada de la pata de ciertos animales o de la pierna de una persona.

*carcasa: Armazón exterior de una cosa.

* * *

><p><strong>jailys-sama:<strong> Hola! No ha dicho nada y ya le tiene mala Ichigo, hay que ver qué pasará cuando se conozcan xD

**Eru Shiro-San:** Hola! A mi también me gusta Renji, se me ahce muy divertido xD. SI, su Zampakuto me hiso reír mucho cuando se materializaron ajajajaja. Su sexto sentido lo alterta de alguna amenaza xD. Buen argumento "sentí celos por la magia Pokemón" ajajajjaja Totalmente justificado. Más adelante sabremos mas de Rukia shhhhhh! Saludos.

**Fer: **Hola! De a poco van conociendo más sobre el otro, armando el rompecabezas que son. Ajajaja ni siquiera han hablado y ya le cae mal ajajajajjaa. Aquí el capitulo, y gracias!

**Astrafobia: **Hola otra vez, gracias! me alegra saber que está gustando. Gracias por siempre apoyarme =D, es algo muy importante para mi! Te entiendo, las inspiración es ingrata algunas veces, viene y se va cuando quiere dejándonos a la deriva u.u Gracias, y espero que mi cerebro me dé para poder seguir escribiendo. Cuidate!

**rin . daffy: **wow gracias, aunque aun lleva pocos capítulos! espero que todos los que vengan te gusten =D ¿en serio? No sé como logré eso, pero espero que pronto haya una historia tuya por aquí. Ajajajajaa así es la vida, no se puede querer a todos los personajes de una historia =/. wow que pequeño es el mundo, yo no conozco a nadie que le guste Bleach, y menos el Ichiruki *o*, así que fanglireo sola (no se si es una palabra, pero espero se entienda) ajajajja. Gracias, aunque se me hace raro que le digas trabajo, es más un pasatiempo, trabajo suena muy serio xD. Si he visto Dragon ball GT aunque hace muuuuuchos años, y no recuerdo mucho, pero sería una pareja interesante, aunque nunca lo he analizado a fondo. Saludos, y cuídate también!

PD: a veces el mundo se siente pequeño, otras se siente inmenso, que asusta, como si nunca fueras a ver a la misma persona dos veces.


	4. Entrenamientos

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow.

Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo! Al fin! creo que me he demorado más con esta historia, la verdad es que me ha costado mucho escribirla, como que tengo ideas pero después pienso otra cosa y las cambio, además creo que las cosas van muy rápido y a la vez muy lento, ajajajaj no sé como explicarlo, ni yo me entiendo, pero solo espero que les guste, aunque puede que se haga aburrida, la verdad no sé que pensar. Como siempre yo con mis dudas existenciales ajajajaja, pero seguiré escribiendo, aunque no se a donde me llevará esto.

Además quería decirles que quiero agregar cosas a mi perfil, pero no se me ocurre que poner, o si a alguien le interesara lo que escriba allí, así que si tiene alguna sugerencia será de grana ayuda! \(*o*)/ Si, lo sé, soy una vaga u.u, pero hablar de mi nunca ha sido mi fuerte, prefiero encerrarme en mi pequeña burbuja de anime, libros, musica, dibujo y correr.

Saludos.

** Capitulo 4**

No podía creer cuanto cambiaba la gente al encontrarse próximos a participar en una competencia. Casi toda la escuela se había sumergido en un aura competitiva, y aún faltaba una semana para que empezara su tortura.

No le importaban mucho estas competencias, pues no había un rival directo al cual enfrentarse, por lo que no se le impregnaba el espíritu competitivo. Pero gracias a su querida amiga estaba inscrito en casi todas las actividades, teniendo que pasar cada hora libre practicando algún deporte. En la mañana llegaba temprano a entrenar futbol y basquetbol, durante el almuerzo velocidad con el equipo de atletismo, y a la salida se quedaba en el club de karate.

Llegaba a su casa completamente exhausto. Cenaba rápido y se acostaba a dormir, para al día siguiente despertarse temprano y comenzar otra vez toda la rutina.

La semana transcurrió así. Creyó que el domingo podría descansar, y tener un poco de paz ya que la escuela cerraba hasta para los clubes, pero para su desgracia su amiga karateka lo citó en el dojo al que ella asistía para practicar.

-llegas tarde Ichigo-estaba lista y equipada.

-hola Tatsuki-se comenzó a cambiar-agradece que vine

-no seas exagerado-hablaba mientras hacía estiramientos.

-lo dice la que me citó a las seis de la mañana un domingo.

-todo sea por ganar-se apretó el cinturón-deja de reclamar y empecemos-salió del lugar y gritó-¡diez vueltas a la manzana!*

-osu*-a veces odiaba haber practicado karate en su dojo y haberse hecho amigos

A sus siete años vio una película de Bruce Lee, y quedó tan impresionado que quería ser igual a él, por lo que quiso practicar Karate, fue por esa razón que se inscribió en dojo Arisawa, allí conoció a Tatsuki. Ella llevaba entrenando desde los 4 años, por lo que cuando él le gano en un combate, habiendo entrenado solo un mes, la chica de inmediato lo considero su rival número uno, obligándolo a ser su pareja de prácticas, y aunque había dejado de asistir hace 8 años, su amiga aún quería enfrentarse a él en un combate. Siempre le llamó la atención al extremo de competitividad que llegaba, era una característica que contagiaba a los que estaban a su alrededor, y algunas veces también lograba afectarlo. Así que no fue de sorprender que su calentamiento previo se convirtiera en una carrera, de la cual él resulto ser el vencedor.

-otra vez gané-sabía que con ese comentario la haría enojar.

-puede que me ganes en correr, pero no lo harás en un combate-sus ojos ardían de ira. Ahí estaba de nuevo el resentimiento por haberle ganado cuando pequeños.

-eres la campeona regional, creo que ahora estamos en niveles diferente.

-entonces tienes que esforzarse más-se quitó las zapatillas y se subió al tatami*-comencemos

-está bien-la imito; este sería un día muy largo.

Su mañana paso entre combos, patadas, agarres, bloqueos y sudor. Y la tarde fue igual ya que la tiránica de su amiga no lo dejó salir ni siquiera para comer. Por eso a las siete de la tarde no fue d extrañar que los dos estuvieran totalmente fatigados y hambrientos.

En uno de sus descansos su amiga por fin entró en razón-dejemos el entrenamientos hasta aquí-se secaba el sudor de su frente.

-al fin-se derrumbó en el suelo.

-que vago

-déjame, he entrenado todo la semana diferentes deportes. Estoy llegando a mi limite.

-ya deja de quejarte. Para que veas que soy buena persona te invitaré un jugo-le tendió la mano

-está bien, vamos-ignoro su mano y se levantó por si solo, aún le quedaba su orgullo.

Decidió sacarse la parte de arriba de su karategi*, poniéndose un polerón y las zapatillas. Se dirigieron hasta un negocio cercano a comprar los jugos y takoyaki*. La morena lo guió a la orilla del río que quedaba cerca del dojo, el mismo que él aborrecía.

-recuerdo que hacíamos esto todo el tiempo- la miró intrigado-cuando asistías al dojo solíamos hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Asintió, sintiendo como se tensaba su mandíbula -lo recuerdo.

-siempre que terminaban las lecciones veníamos a jugar y comer aquí mientras nuestras madres conversaban-no dijo nada, solo miraba como se mecía el agua con el viento - ¿no has pensado en volver a entrenar?

-no-respondió rotundamente. No quería tener ningún lazo con su pasado-si ya terminamos por hoy, me retiro-se puso de pie.

-¿Ichi…Kurosaki-kun?-una tercera voz se escucho detrás de ellos, los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo, grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con unos penetrantes ojos violetas.

-¿Kuchiki-san? – Su amiga se levantó-que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

-buenas tarde Arisawa-san-hiso una leve reverencia-lo mismo digo

-¿y qué haces por aquí?

-solo salí a dar una vuelta-eso era extraño, estaban lejos de su casa

-claro-sintió como su amiga se acercaba y le golpeó el brazo-¿no vas a saludar, Ichigo?

-ah! Si. Hola-se le hacía raro verla en ese lugar.

Sus miradas se encontraron. En el profundo violeta de sus ojos había un brillo de curiosidad. Los miraba alternando la vista entre los dos, parecía que estaba en una profunda reflexión, como si los engranajes dentro de su cabeza estuvieran en movimiento, encursándola a hallar una respuesta a una interrogante creada en su cabeza; entonces su cara adoptó una expresión de sorpresa.

-lo siento, que tonta que soy, estoy interrumpiendo ¿verdad?-sonrió cortésmente-si me disculpan, me retiro-se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse, con una sonrisa tensa en sus labios.

No sabía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de explicar la situación-no es así, solo estábamos entrenando-las palabras se amontonaban en su boca.

-no se preocupen, no diré nada-guiño un ojo y apuro su paso, siguiendo su camino.

-Ru…-se calló, la chica ya estaba lejos

Estaba asombrado de su propio actuar. ¿Por qué demonios quería darle una explicación? La única respuesta lógica sería porque no quería que pensara algo que no era y anduviera de chismosa por el colegio, aunque en el fondo estaba seguro de no era de las que creaban rumores, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema. Además no importaba, ya no podría aclararlo. La ojivioleta se había ido y no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglar el mal entendido. Se sentía frustrado, más al no entender su propio actuar. Miró hacia otro lado y entonces su mirada se topo con la de la karateka, se había olvidado por completo que ella estaba a su lado. Se puso nervioso al darse cuenta de que la extraña situación ocurrió bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga, la cual lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que estaba analizando todo lo ocurrido. Parecía que quería decir algo, casi podía ver las palabras pasar a través de sus ojos, pero sea lo que fuera, se lo guardo para ella.

-buenos sí que es tarde-lo golpeo levemente el hombro-nos vemos mañana Ichigo, duerme bien-pasó a su lado dejándolo solo.

Estuvo de pie allí, viendo el camino por el cual se alejó a su amiga, hasta que un viento frío hiso estremecer su cuerpo. Solo entonces notó que el cielo había sido cubierto por un manto oscuro. Era momento de marcharse también. Al llegar a su casa sentía un aura pesada a su alrededor. Nada bueno resultaba de visitar ese lugar.

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana eran la prueba de que ya era de mañana. Hoy empezaba su tormento, la tan esperada y odiada semana del festival deportivo. Durante estos días no tendrían clases, solo actividades, así que se les permitía andar todo el día con buzo.

Para su mala suerte, los compañeros que participaban en futbol decidieron llegar más temprano para planear su estrategia de juego.

A esa hora no había prácticamente nadie en el instituto. Por fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Se encontraba guardando sus zapatos cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan solo como creía; a unos cuantos casilleros de distancia, una pequeña morena hacia lo mismo que el. Verla hiso que recordara lo ocurrió el día anterior. Aún sentía la necesidad de aclarar la situación, pero otra parte dentro de él no encontraba el sentido de hacerlo ¿Por qué demonios le importaba lo que una enana mandona pudiera pensar? No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, y eso lo frustraba. Cerró con fuerza su casillero. Lo mejor sería actuar normal y si salía el tema, lo aclararía sin darle tanta importancia. Miro a su lado, pero la morena ya no estaba. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se fue. Frunciendo su ceño, decidió olvidar todo esto y dirigirse a los camarines de hombres para la maldita reunión. Su día había empezado de la peor forma.

Una vez dado el inicio del día, reunieron a todos los cursos en el patio del colegio, donde el director les dedico algunas palabras.

-Hola, Hola chicos-saludo el rubio-Bueno, como todos saben, ya estamos en la tan esperada semana deportiva. Espero que la disfrute, pero por sobre todo ¡compitan con todas sus fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo! – Sacó su abanico-y para asegurarme de que pongan todo de su parte, les informo que habrá un premio para los cursos ganadores-en ese momento confeti salió de su lado-dicho todo esto, solo queda una cosa que añadir ¡A competir!- el escenario se lleno de humo, y cuando se esperció el rubio había desaparecido.

Al escuchar la palabra _premio _la cara de muchos se iluminó. Ahora si la competencia sería una completa masacre ¿Eso era lo que pretendía lograr el director Urahara? Con lo loco que estaba, era más que probable. Suspiró resignado, esta reía una larga semana.

La primera actividad programada era futbol. Los primeros en competir eran los cursos de segundo año, por lo que tuvo que equiparse y presentarse en la cancha de pasto. Los partidos pasaron sin grande incidentes, empujones por aquí y por allá, pero nada de gravedad. Su curso gano el partido, así que pasaban a la siguiente etapa, que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

Luego de un descanso de media hora, fue el turno de basquetbol. Otra vez tendría que participar. Por su estatura se le hacía fácil encestar tiros desde cerca, como clavadas, o bloquear los lanzamientos de los contrincantes. Una vez terminado se sentía exhausto. Menos mal que era hora del almuerzo.

Habían quedado de acuerdo en comer en el patio con sus amigos, ya que las muchachas habían querido un cambio de aires, pero con lo agotado que estaba, prefirió ir a dormir una siesta en la azotea.

-así que aquí estabas-no lo dejaban tranquilo ni un momento.

-¿Qué quieres?-al abrir los ojos todo lo que veía eran un profundo color violeta, con algunas rasgos azulados, como el cielo al anochecer.

-todos estaban buscándote, sobre todo Arisawa-san, quiere que entrenes con ella antes de competir.

-esa mujer está loca.

-no deberías hablar así de tu novia.

Las palabras de la morena le quitaron completamente de sueño-no es mi novia-gritó sentándose

-no es necesario que me grites, además no lo niegues, el otro día estaban juntos

-ya te dije que solo estábamos entrenando-no sabía porque le daba explicaciones, pero no podía detener las palabras.

-¿de verdad?-se acercó más a él, mirándolodirecto a los ojos, como si intentara ver la verdad escrita en su alma.

-si-su cercanía lo puso incomodo.

-está bien-se sentó a su lado-te creo

-¿Qué haces?

-shhh-lo hiso callar, mientras se recostaba-te veías muy comodo aquí, así que me dieron ganas de tomar una siesta también-esta chica era todo un caso, llegaba despertarlo y ahora pedía silencio.

-copiona-se recostó a su lado, quedando a pocos centímetros del pequeño cuerpo de la morena.

Podía sentir como la respiración de la chica se volvía más relajada ¿tan rápido se quedaba dormida? La ignoro y se dispuso hacer lo mismo. Intento relajarse, aunque su sola precensia lo molestaba; mientras regulaba su respiración, sintió un tenue olor a jazmines, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella esa fragancia llegaba hasta él, era un aroma dulce que llenaba su cuerpo de tranquilidad y a la vez un extraño nerviosismo, nunca había sentido algo así, querer sumergirse en esa esencia y a la vez alejarse de ella. Pero salir corriendo ahora sería un poco extraño, así que cerró sus ojos, llenando sus pulmones con la fragancia, era tan embriagador que lo incitaban a querer impregnarse de ella, y pensar eso lo asustaba.

El timbre lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se había quedado profundamente dormido. Intento levantarse, pero un peso en su pecho se lo impidió. Abrió los ojos y se topo con una negra cabellera, el reconocimiento llego a su mente, y supo de inmediato quien era la dueña de esas oscuras hebras de pelo. Al parecer mientras dormían se habían movido hasta quedar en esta posición, donde ella tenía apoyado su rostro en su pecho, y él rodeaba su pequeña cintura con su brazo. A esta corta distancia su aroma se sentía mucho más intenso, y cada pequeña respiración que exhalaba sobre su cuello, erizaba los vellos de su cuerpo, enviando extrañas corrientes eléctricas por su columna vertebral. Para él era imposible levantarse sin despertarla, y en este momento no estaba seguro de querer que eso sucediera.

-Atención estudiantes-se escuchó por el alto parlante- ahora se dará inicio a la segunda parte del primer día de actividades, siendo turno de basquetbol femenino, y más tarde beisbol masculino, una vez se tenga a los finalistas, se dará por terminado el primer día de competencias-mientras escuchaba, la morena se removió.

No sabía cómo enfrentarse a esta situación, no estaba listo para la reacción que pudiera tener ella, con lo cambiante que era no podía predecir lo que haría, así que decidió pretender que aun dormía. Sintió como poco a poco la chica se despertaba y la escuchó susurrar.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo…?-entonces calló, podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre él.

Pasaron unos segundos en que no emitió ningún sonido, ni hiso algún movimiento. Su nerviosismo crecía ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de que estaba fingiendo dormir? Entonces su brazo, que permanecía en su cintura, fue retirado suavemente, y luego su pecho fue liberado del peso que tenía. Escucho unos pasos y una puerta cerrarse. Conto hasta 100 mentalmente antes de abrir los ojos, encontrando que se hallaba solo en la azotea. Un extraño sentimiento de vació se instalo en sus brazos y por toda su piel. Decidió ignorarlo mientras se ponía en pie para ir a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Toda la escuela estaba reunida en el gimnasio, dejando el lugar repleto. Creyó que se tardaría en encontrar a sus compañeros, pero el alboroto que hacía Keigo al animar a las jugadoras, los hacía fácilmente reconocibles. Estaban en la primera fila de las galerías, y para su suerte sus amigos le habían guardado un puesto, de lo contrario habría tenido que ir hasta la última fila, pasando entre toda la multitud.

-¡Ichigo! Al fin aparecer-dijo el castaño-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-eso no te incumbe-se sentó

-que egoísta-comenzó a lloriquear-no confías en mi

-ya deja el teatro-suspiró frustrado- ya tengo suficiente con mi familia

-está bien-se agacho buscando algo en una bolsa-ten–la pasó un pon-pon

-¿Qué mierda es esto?-podía sentir que un tic se apoderaba de su ojo derecho.

-es para alentar a nuestras jugadoras-en ese momento los equipos entraron-¡VAMOS CHICAS!

Miró hacia la cancha, viendo a sus compañeras ubicándose en las bancas. Sus ojos de inmediato se fijaron en Rukia, destacaba por ser la más pequeña del grupo. Todas llevaban el mismo uniforme, pero a ella la polera le quedaba gigante, haciéndola parecer más menuda de lo que era, por otro lado el short era una historia totalmente diferente, era corto y ajustado, dejando al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas y marcando las curvas de su cuerpo.

-ahora por fin veremos las piernas de Kuchiki en acción-escucho decir a alguno de los chicos.

-esa es una de mis fantasías más recurrentes

Los comentarios hicieron crecer la ira dentro de él. No es que no pensara lo mismo, después de todo era un hombre de edad saludable, aunque nunca lo reconocería abiertamente. Las piernas de la morena eran una de sus mejores cualidades, eran delgadas pero fibrosas, y su piel se veía tan tersa y suave que tentaban a querer tocarlas. Demonio, odiaba tener esa clase de pensamientos, y sobre todo con ella, una chica tan desesperante y extraña, pero lo que más lo irritaba era escucharlo de otros, por algún motivo eso molestaba de sobremanera. Empuño sus manos para aguantar las ganas de darse vuelta y golpearlos, eso no ayudaría en nada.

-PRIII- el sonido del silbato atrajo de nuevo su atención a la cancha.

El partido dio inicio. Obviamente Tatsuki se destacaba por ser la mejor en deportes, nadie lograba detenerla, pero como dice el dicho: "no hay un yo en un equipo", y las demás no se quedaban atrás. Para su sorpresa Rukia era bastante buena jugando, lanzaba pases acertados, y a pesar de su contextura, o gracias a ella, se sscabullia entre las jugadoras, quitando el balón, por su agilidad lograba grandes saltos, realizando algunos bloqueos e incluso logró encestar algunos puntos.

El marcador termino a favor de su curso, dándoles pasohacia la siguiente fase de la competencia.

El resto de la tarde tuvieron otros deportes. Las chicas volvieron a jugar, pero no pudo ir a verlas, ya que estaba en su partido de beisbol, pero por lo que supo, arrasaron completamente, pasando a las finales.

Al llegar a su casa comió algo rápido y se acostó antes de las nueve de la noche. Estaba exhausto y solo había sido el primer día.

* * *

><p>*manzana: Espacio de terreno urbano, generalmente cuadrangular, que está limitado por calles por todos sus lados y puede estar o no estar edificado.<p>

*Osu: se usa en artes marciales, en especial en el karate, a manera de saludo, respuesta o afirmación

*tatami: planchas de colchoneta donde se entrena Karate.

*karategi: uniforme de entrenamiento que se emplea en clases, compuesto de tres elementos: una chaqueta sin botones, denominada 'uwagi", un pantalón, denominado 'zubon'y el cinturón, denominado 'Obi'.

*takoyaki: comida japonesa hecha básicamente de harina de trigo y unos trozos de pulpo. Se hace en forma de una bola.

* * *

><p><strong>rin . daffy:<strong> Gracias! Si, de a poco voy a ir incluyendo más personajes. Que suerte! yo no tengo a nadie con quien ver anime, y a mi mamá no le gustan los de peleas, solo vio algunos animes románticos conmigo, pero no al extremo de leer los mangas o fanfic. Me alegra saber que a tu mamá le gusto la historia y este leyendo la otra, aunque creo que exagera =$, nunca podría escribir un libro, para eso se necesita verdadero talento, y a mi redacción le falta mucho por mejorar. Aunque agradesco que piense así. Y sobre mi edad, soy bastante vieja x.x, tengo 22, pero shhhh, es un secreto! Ajajaj te entiendo, mi hermana siempre me mira con cara de: "esta está loca" cuando a veces le hablo de los animes y el Ichiruki. Comprendo exactamente lo que dices, donde yo vivo tampoco hay mucha gente que le guste el anime, son todos flaytes ajajajaja xD. Pero es lo que hay. Saludos y espero que estec apitulo también te guste. ^^

**jailys-sama:** Habra que esperar para el inminente enfrentamiento xD.

**Nelliel-sama:** Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí ya el capitulo, espero que este también te guste, tiene un poco más de acecamientos. Saludos =)


End file.
